Goliath
The goliath combat walkerGoliath. StarCraft Compendium. Accessed on 2008-01-28 is a terran one-man all-terrain combat walker used to support marine forces. Overview Goliaths are constructed out of neosteel.Kenyon, Nate. (September 27, 2011). StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-1439-10938-0. Their armor renders them quite resilient to small arms fire and even fragmentation grenades, though their cockpits are vulnerable to missiles. Their fronts are protected by a plexishield.Grubb, Jeff (February 27, 2001). StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04148-7. Twin speakers are equipped on the walker and it can be equipped with external audio pickups. goliath]] With reverse-jointed legs, the twelve-foot tallDietz, William C. (April 6, 2010). StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. goliath features all-terrain maneuverability and a computer-based heavy weapons system. The goliath is equally adept at providing both ground level and anti-air support. Goliath armament consists of twin anti-armor 30mm smoothbore autocannons on the arms which fire explosive shellsMesta, Gabriel (July 1, 2001). StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0671-04149-6. and Hellfire-AA scatter missiles. As such, while goliaths are primarily used against aerial targets, they still pose a great threat to infantry. Goliaths were further upgraded with the arrival of the United Earth Directorate in the Koprulu Sector. With improved propulsion technologies via Charon Boosters and upgrades to existing targeting system software, the goliath's range via its Hellfire missiles was increased dramatically.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. UED goliaths featured a large machine-gun attached to the lower torso and missile racks on the "shoulders".UED Victory Report. Blizzard Entertainment/YouTube. Accessed on 2008-01-02 This design was adopted by the Dominion.Johnnie Estill. Blizzard Entertainment-StarCraft: Ghost Concept Art by Johnnie Estill (Goliath Tech Bay Concept). Digitalenvi.com. The art of Johnnie H. Estill II. Accessed 2009-04-26. Many goliaths were equipped with three guns, one on each arm and one between the "legs".Gerrold, David (w), Ruben de Vela (p), Dan Borgonos (i). "Fear the Reaper." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4 (paperback binding), pp. 28-71. Tokyopop, October 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81698-6.Giffen, Keith and Simon Furman (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Milen Parvanov (col). "StarCraft #1" StarCraft 1 (1) (May 27, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). By the Second Great War, another variant existed with two additional guns mounted coaxially with the main cannon.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Welcome to the Jungle (in English). 2010-07-27. The autocannons can be replaced with shovel-hands to allow a pilot to (dis)embark while in the field. To control a goliath, the pilot straps themself into a "cradle" which enables the goliath to mimic their movements by passing instructions through the onboard computer. The process takes practice to get used to it. Some commands (such as moving the arms up and down) can be uttered by voice. History ]] The goliath was originally manufactured by LarsCorp Technologies for the Kel-Morian Combine. The Combine was using it by 2480.McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 1416-55083-6. The goliath was intended for the infantry support role, especially in urban environments. The walker became widespread throughout the Koprulu Sector when the blueprints were stolen by corporate spies and sold to Confederate interests.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. The Confederacy was using goliaths by 2485 at the Battle of Noranda Glacier on Onuru Sigma, which began the Guild Wars. Confederate goliaths were placed in the Confederate Armored Vehicle Corps, pilots requiring a PEB (Preferred Experience Base) of six months combat experience to be trained in their use.Armored Vehicle Corps. Accessed on 2008-01-28 Not that goliaths were entirely confined to a single corps however, being found within many Confederate units and often attached to mechanized infantry.Hickman, Tracy. StarCraft: Speed of Darkness. Simon & Schuster/Pocket Books, May 21, 2002. ISBN 0-671-04150-9. As such, goliaths became well known throughout the Koprulu Sector. Unfortunately for the goliath, the Brood War revealed critical weaknesses in terran anti-air capability. Wraith combat fighters and Valkyrie missile frigates proved to be an unwieldy combination against agile zerg airborne organisms, while ground-based anti-air support from the goliath was too limited in its mobility: all too often airborne attackers would simply move out of the goliath's range and find less well-defended targets to destroy. As such, terran technicians developed the Viking as the solution to this lack of flexibility.Viking. Accessed on 2008-01-28 The Dominion Armed Forces and LarsCorp retained goliaths for a period after the Brood War.Elder, Josh (w), Ramanda Kamarga (p). "Why We Fight." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1 (paperback binding), pp. 6–47. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 978-1427-80721-2.Elder, Josh (w), Ramanda Kamarga (p). "Do No Harm." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 3 (paperback binding), pp. 48-89. Tokyopop, July 14, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-80832-5.. By the Second Great War, the Dominion had mainly replaced them with vikingsViking. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-08-10. although it still used them in to defend Korhal.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Media Blitz (in English). 2010-07-27. Goliaths were retained by other forces. Game Unit StarCraft (x2 attacks) |cooldown=22 |armor=1 |speed= |range=*6 (ground) *5 (8 with Charon Boosters) (air) |sight=8 |detect= |parent= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= }} Goliaths are best suited for the anti-air role, especially against large-sized air units. In StarCraft: Brood War, Charon Boosters allows it to outrange even guardians. The goliath's ground attack is less impressive for its cost; compared to two or three s that deal more damage, the goliath trades firepower for staying power. Goliaths are large, but only take up two slots in a dropship or other transport vessel. It is also suitable for medium ground support with marines and firebats against larger units. Goliaths with Charon Boosters can be used as mobile missile turrets in bases. Groups of goliaths are used by terran players when the opponent focuses heavily on aerial units. Given their role as anti-air units, goliaths are effective against virtually all air units save for small-sized air units such as s, scourges, and observers, but when paired with marines, this becomes less of a problem. Goliaths are ideal for backing down capital ship fleets if in significant numbers. Upgrades Quotations : See: StarCraft Goliath Quotations Development Goliaths appeared and functioned much the same in the StarCraft beta as they did in StarCraft proper. However, their weaponry consisted of chainguns and scatter missiles instead of autocannons and Hellfire missiles.2009-03-19, StarCraft Wire. Artist: Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2010-01-13 During the late StarCraft alpha however, they had a different appearance than in the later stages of development. They were capable of using their machine guns, a flame thrower and missiles against ground targets.Beta. StarCraft Evolution. Accessed 2011-08-18. StarCraft: Ghost faces down a goliath|thumb]] Goliaths were set to appear in StarCraft: Ghost. Nova could pilot them.Official XBox magazine staff. 2003-08. "Ghost in the Machine." Official XBox Magazine. August 2003: 22-29. StarCraft II |gun1name=Autocannon |gun1strength=18 |gun1attacks= |gun1ground=Ground |gun1air= |gun1cool=1.5 |gun1range=6 |gun1upgrd=+1 |gun2name=Hellfire Missiles |gun2strength=8 (+8 vs armored) |gun2attacks=2 |gun2ground= |gun2air=Air |gun2cool=1.5 |gun2range=6 |gun2upgrd=+1/+1 |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign=x |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} For all intents and purposes, goliaths have been replaced by the viking in the multiplayer, the viking functioning as an air-to-air fighter and support walker. In the single-player campaign Raynor's Raiders still operate them, powering them up in the mission "Welcome to the Jungle" in anticipation of heavy anti-air resistance from the Tal'darim.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Welcome to the Jungle (in English). 2010-07-27. The Terran Dominion also employs them.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Media Blitz (in English). 2010-07-27. For most purposes the goliath is inferior the viking, doing less damage to air units, costing one more supply and being less maneuverable in exchange for being lower on the tech tree and very slight advantages in cost and build time. Its ground attack has higher base damage than the viking, but due to a slower rate of fire has ultimately the same DPS. It's role as a support walker is enhanced greatly by the Multi-Lock Weapons System upgrade, allowing it to target and attack ground and air units simultaneously and greatly boosting its effectiveness when facing a varied enemy force. Once the viking is acquired the goliath's usefulness decreases greatly, as the viking's upgrades also allow it the advantage of splash damage against air units to further render the goliath's role obsolete.Japanese Voice By:Masashi Ebara Goliaths are strong against vikings (air mode), s, void rays, carriers, overlords, corruptors, and brood lords. They are also competent against colossus, as well as some lightweight ground units such as s and s. They are weak, however, against marauders, s, thors, diamondbacks, s, stalkers, immortals, s, and s, while not being very effective against banshees and s. Upgrades Known Goliath Pilots *"The Commander" *Lieutenant Tsuname *Gunnery Sergeant Farley *Sergeant Wynn *Alan Schezar *Skullder Unit 001 pilot Goliath Variants ]] *Cerberus Goliath *Defense Robot *"Iron Golem" Goliath *New Dresdin Elite Guard *Skullder series **Skullder Unit 001 **Skullder Unit 004 *Spartan Company goliaths *War Goliath Notes The goliath quotes several lines used by the ED 209, a robotic antagonist in the RoboCop series, such as "MilSpeck ED-209 online". The goliath portrait in StarCraft II is based on Brian Sousa.StarCraft Legacy community. 2009-08-24. BlizzCon 2009 StarCraft II Art Panel. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-10-04. The StarCraft II goliath has a random variable to its appearance that occurs randomly when built in the form of one of four possible decals around its cockpit - teeth, flames, wings, or a red border. It may also possess no decal at all. References ru:Голиаф Category:StarCraft: Ghost Terran units Category: Terran Vehicle Classes